dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash vs Espio
The Flash vs Espio is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-sixth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 11! DC vs Sonic! Speed? Check. Member of a crime busting group? Check. Winner of the DBX? The one left standing. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "So, I need to find this Team Chaotix, and stop them?" Flash said, reciting his instructions. "Yes. You heard right." Hawkgirl said, as she gestured to the door. "Maybe get a move on?" she suggested. Flash smirked, and was gone into a puff of smoke. He easily tracked them down, or rather, him ''down. Espio the Chameleon was the only one left. "The Flash!" Espio said, as he drew a kunai. "It's never good when the foe you never met knows you." Flash complained. He took up a combative stance and prepared for the attack. '''Here we go!' The punches from the Scarlet Speedster poured in faster than eye sight. Espio attempted to cover up but couldn't defend against something he was failing to even see. Instead, he opted to curl into a ball and Spin Dash straight forwards, looking to tag Flash on the knee. The superhero saw it coming, and lifted his knee to dodge and then punched Espio against the wall. The chameleon smirked. "Alright then. Let's try this..." Espio said, as he went invisible. Flash looked around, amazed. "Where the heck did he-" he was then blindsided by the Chaotix member, who Homing Attacked him in the spine. Espio then swiped Flash in the face and then hurled a kunai right for his head. Flash ducked the attack. "You have the speed of Grodd..." Flash smirked, as he took the time to evade several more projectiles from Espio. "Then I guess I'll have to be smarter." Espio said, turning and running in the opposite direction. Flash practically teleported in front of the Chaotic. But Espio had foreseen this. "Nice move!" Espio remarked, as he barged Flash head first against the wall. He then uppercut the Scarlet Speedster across the street, but Flash landed on his hands and feet. Then he charged Espio in a flurry of red. He delivered punch after punch after punch on the chameleon, and Espio tried to block with his own arms but was much too slow. Flash then rotated his arms at great speed, creating two small cyclones that threw Espio against the side of a dumpster. Flash then clocked him across the face and was able to deliver a flying elbow attack. Espio skidded down the alleyway, before climbing the side of a rooftop via the pipes. Flash was waiting for him atop the building. "You really don't learn." Flash smirked, striking Espio again. This time, Espio was ready to answer with a Homing Attack, and the pair bounced off each other. Flash then tried a punch again, but Espio dropped a kunai, which bounced at just the right angle to impale Flash's knee. Flash yelled out, as he stumbled forwards. Acting swiftly, Espio bombarded the speedster's back with surikens and knocked him face first against the side of the roof. As Flash wobbled to his feet, Espio slit the hero's throat with a spare knife. With a Homing Attack, Flash's corpse was sent to the bottom of the alleyway, smashing the side of a staircase on the way down. As sirens flooded the area, and police helicopters came hunting, Espio went invisible and disappeared into the shadows. The Chaotix were wanted, but for now they would live to fight another day! DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Espio!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Sonic vs DC themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Sega vs DC themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights